Cynthia's Origin
by Cynthia493
Summary: The untold story of Sinnoh's Champion, from Celestic town to the Pokemon League and beyond!
1. Chapter 1

Cynthia's Origin Chapter 1 – Summons from Grandma

I woke up to my mothers face, yelling that I had to get up. I kept trying to go back to sleep, but what finally got me going was when Mom said Grandma wanted me. You don't ignore a summons from Grandma. As elder of Celestic Town, it was very unwise to make her mad. I was dressed and put the door before Mom could even get out of my room.

Grandma's house was just a short walk away from mine, so I was inside in no time. Grandma was a very old-fashioned lady, so I had to take my shoes off at the door so as not to dirty her wooden floors. I rang the little bell in the reception area, then stood ladylike in the center of the room, legs together and hands folded in front of me.

I didn't have to wait long. Grandma believed that time was to precious to spare and didn't want waste any of a person's diminishing stock. I must have not been late myself, because Grandma still seemed good natured. "Cynthia! I'm so glad you came quickly, though I wish you were wearing something a little nicer."

I took that as a hint to look over what I was wearing. I didn't see what was wrong. The loose blouse i had wasn't even a dark shade of gray, and my skinny jeans were navy blue, not my usual black.

Mom and Grandma were always saying that black wasn't a appropriate color for a young lady to wear. Mom had forced me to get several blue jeans, and never washed my black ones. I rarely had a clean black top and had to replace them with everything from near perfect gray to that retched, horrid pink.

"I am sorry Grandma. I came as soon as I could, and didn't have time to think about what I wore."

"Nonsense girl! It is necessary to always wear the right thing, even in the hardest times. But I didn't call you here to complain about what you wear. Don't you know what today is?"

I tried to remember all of the special holidays that Grandma had made me memorize. There was everything from the ancient Dragon Day to the newly adopted Christmas. But none of them happened today. "No Grandma, I can't remember."

"Can't remember? Why Cynthia, it's your birthday! Your 10 years old today!" How could I be so stupid? Of course it was my birthday, how could I forget? And that meant..."And since it is your tenth birthday, today is the day that you become a Pokemon Trainer. Here is your Pokedex, Cynthia." I nearly cried when Grandma handed me the little red box. Professor Rowan was the only person in the Sinnoh region who could give out Pokedex's, and even then only those he thought were worthy. If Grandma had been able to get me one, she must really think I was worth it.

I slipped the Pokedex into my back pocket for safekeeping, then turned back to Grandma. "Pardon me for being rude, but don't I need a starter Pokemon to be a Pokemon trainer?"

"Of course Cynthia, but first you need to hear the speech."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Chapter 1 was a sort of Piliot chapter to see how he story would be taken. Since I received fairly good reviews, I've decided to continue with longer chapters.

Chapter 2

It was all I could do not to grown. The speech was Grandma's history of our family, of which an abridged version was given to new Pokemon Trainers, and the full version to each new Celestic Town Elder.

"Long ago, on a far away mountain called Mt. Silver, there lived a great Dragon Trainer. He was the only Pokemon Trainer ever to successfully train Dragon Pokemon. We do not know his name, and instead call him The Ancestor.

"He trained in the frosted hail of Mt. Silver, until finally, not even that could best his dragon's, or himself. Soon her grew bored for, with his perfect, powerful Pokemon, he no longer had a reason to train. Just when he was thinking of leaving, a young man showed up on the mountain.

"The man spoke of a terrible evil, one that none other could best. The Ancestor smiled, for finally, here was a challenge worthy of his skill. The Ancestor left with the boy, intending to best this evil.

"Though the battles were not easy, there was never a doubt about his victory when he used his unbeatable Dragon Pokemon. But even though he won, he and his Pokemon were left to week, and were taken into the care of a young family at the base of the mountains.

"The Blackthorn family, the ones that took care of him, had a daughter, very near marrying age. The Ancestor took a liking to her, and postponed his departure so as not to leave her. Then one day came, when he knew he had to choose between the Pokemon he loved, and the girl he loved. But the decision was already made for him.

"The girl's father game to The Ancestor. He offered his daughter's hand to him in marriage. The Ancestor gladly excepted. He decided then and there, he would be a protector of the Johto region. He built a house for his wife in a village that would later become Blackthorn City. He taught his children everything he knew about Dragons. To this day, all Dragon Trainers can trace a line back to The Ancestor.

It was my Grandmother's Grandmother who left Blackthorn City for the Sinnoh region. She discovered the ruins of an ancient city near the base of Mt. Coronet that held mythic drawings of legendary Dragons. She founded a small village there, and named it after herself: Celestic. Her children gave up the name Blackthorn and became the Celestes. Since that day, a Celeste has always been the Elder of Celestic Town, and we have continued to spread our knowledge of Dragon lore down to our descendants.

"Cynthia Celeste, today you become a Dragon Trainer, and a full member of the ancient Blackthorn family. I intrust to you this Gible, a Pokemon that has always been our partner Pokemon since we arrived. I hope you will take good care of it."

I held the Pokeball Grandma had placed in my hand reverently. "Go on Cynthia, open it."

"Gible, I choose you." I threw the Pokeball at the ground. It opened up and bounced back into my hand, leaving Gible behind. "Gib Giblllll!" It said, looking at me expectantly. "Of Grandma, she's perfect!"

"I knew you would like her. Cynthia," I looked her in the eye, because I could tell she wanted to say something serious. "You are about to begin an epic journey, one that every great Trainer has gone on, but none of which have been repeated in exactly the same way. No one knows what paths you will take, our where your journey may lead you, but I want you to know, I stand any decisions you make. Now go get ready. You have a long road in front of you, and I don't want you rushing into things your not prepared for." After thanking Grandma, I ran back home.

When I got home, I didn't know what to pack. I didn't want to pack to lightly, but also didn't want to pack more than I could carry. I was finally able to find the happy medium. I filled a small backpack with several pairs of black outfits, a little nonperishable food and some basic supplies. My favorite thing was the inflatable sleeping bag Mom showed me that could be shrunk down to the size of a basketball, but when aired up was warm and comfortable. After that, all that was left was to say my goodbyes.

Most of my friends were a couple months younger than me, and wouldn't be going on their adventure for awhile. My toughest goodbye was with Jasmine, my lifelong best friend.

With everything said that had to be, I found myself standing at the edge of town looking out into the looming fog. There was always fog on Route 210, making it impossible to see five feet in front of you.

Gible stood beside me, because I had decided to let him walk with me for a while. I had been waiting for this for my entire life, but now that it was happening, I was scared. I turned to look at my newest friend. "You ready Gible?"

"Gible," He said, then ran off into the mist. I looked back one last time, then ran off to join him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Route 210 had a very interesting shape. The half closer to Celestic Town was really a series of bridges. To the south was an offshoot of Mt. Cornent and to the north were high rolling hills. A river ran between those hills, dumping over a steep waterfall and into a small lake. The mist was caused by the high humidity and the naturally low temperature.

Navigating Route 210 was dangerous at best. A series of bridges connected various cliffs dug out from the mountain walls. Even on a clear day it was hard to find a safe path because the bridges were rotten from the fog. It was only Gible's loud warning cry that kept me from running off the edge. We began moving along the edge, making sure not fall over the edge. It wasn't long before we came to the first of the rotten bridges. That's when we heard the sound.

It was high, like a bird chirp. After a couple chirps, I realized it was the cry of a Swablu. I knew I couldn't let a Swablu be in danger, because they were one of my favorite Pokemon. Without a thought for my own safety, i charged out across the bridge.

The Swablu was about halfway down the bridge, where the bridge dipped down. One of it's little feet was caught in the rope. It looked like it had been stuck there for a long time because its cotton wings had absorbed lots of mist and were now very heavy.

"Oh you poor thing!" I immediately bent down and started fiddling with the rope. I had always been good with knots, and had Swablu out before she could complain. Even so, that didn't fix the problem of the wings. However, there was an all around cure for these things, and I had brought several with me. "Pokeball go!" I yelled, throwing the red and white sphere.

The ball made contact, and Swablu dissolved into a red light that was sucked into the ball. It began to rock back and forth, the little button on the side glowing. Suddenly, it stopped, and the ball was still. I picked up the ball containing my new friend, and pumped my fist in the air.

"Yes! Look Gible, we have a new friend to come with us. Swablu!"

"Gib, Gible!" He said in congratulations.

I spent the rest of the morning and the first part of the afternoon navigating the treacherous drops and perilous bridges. We had only stopped for a quick lunch and for me to catch a Scyther and Machop. The next time a stopped, it was because of a challenger.

"New kid, huh. Well, it'll be my pleasure to be in your first battle." He seemed nice, at least for someone nearly lost in the fog. "Luxio, go!" Since I hadn't seem one before, I took a quick look in my Pokedex.

"Luxio, the Spark Pokemon. They live in small groups and rest their claws on each other to communicate. However, I so lye scratch can cause fainting."

"Alright, a Luxio is electric. That means I need a Ground type. Gible!" Gible ran up to my side. "Your up."

The match began. My opponent didn't seem to worried about the fact that his electric attacks wouldn't work, and he started off with a Bite. Once Gible had shaken itself free, I started my own strategy. "Gible, use sandstorm!" Gible focused, and dust and sand immediately started lifting off the ground. A swirling vortex formed around Luxio. I knew it wouldn't last long in this mist, so I had to act quickly. "Gible, use Dragon Rage." Gible let out an amazing cry that seemed to echo off the cliff walls. A huge ball o swirling energy appeared in its mouth and was shot directly at the center of the sandstorm. A sharp cry told me it had made it's mark. The sandstorm died down, enough for me to see Luxio stumble over in exhaustion.

"Luxio, return. Amazing, so young, and yet you are already so strong. What is your name?"

"Cynthia," I said, shaking his outstretched hand. "What's yours?"

"Volkner."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As we continued down the path, I asked Volkner why he was out here.

"I can out to the ruins of Celestic Town a week ago, for some independent studying. I left two days ago, and have been lost in this fog ever since."

"Cool, so what were you studying?"

"There are some interesting drawings inside the cages of strange Pokemon. I came out here to see them for myself and try to find out what they mean."

"Why are you so interested in drawings of ancient Pokemon?"

"Actually, I'm not. Flint, the gym leader of Sunnyshore and a good friend of mine sent me. He couldn't come himself because he's so busy at the gym."

"Some friend. He makes you come all the way out to Celestic Town just to see some boring old ruins."

"You might think that, but you've seen them your whole life and can't appreciate the beauty and uniqueness of them."

"Are you calling me narrow minded?" I said, my anger rising.

"No, no. I'm jus saying that because of your situation, the ruins probably aren't all that special to you."

We walked in silence for awhile until it became to dark to see. Neither of us really wanted to sleep on these cliffs, bit we had no way of knowing how much farther until we escaped from the fog. We unpacked out sleeping equipment, said curt good nights and tried to sleep.

You have no idea how hard it is to sleep outside until you have to. The wind wiped through the canyons making erie moaning sounds. Pokemon that only came out at night woke up and began their nightly routines, and the extra noise wasn't helping me at all.

The next biggest annoyance was the cold. Celestic Town was in the northern half of the Sinnoh region, which was itself the northernmost region in the world. Even curled up inside my sleeping back I was shivering like crazy. I eventually pulled all of my spare cloths in with me just to keep me from catching hypothermia.

I'm not sure when I finally fell asleep, but I woke up to Volkner asking me if I wanted some breakfast. I got up slowly, having never really been a morning person. However, the smell of bacon cooking was enough to get me moving.

With full stomachs and a new day ahead of us, we packed up our stuff and began again.

It was made an hour later when we came to the edge of the mist. I could tell by the position of the sun that we were facing south, onto the second half of Route 210. This part sill had mountains to the west, but to the east was a woods and then the ocean. A light fog might have rolled in during the night but have already boiled off in the morning sun. The path, however, was not clear.

"Oh great," I said. "A swamp." The grass in front of us was so high it was at least a foot over my head. I hesitantly put one foot down into the soggy soil and was horrified when it became covered in mud.

"Oh come on Cynthia. It's just a little mud." Volkner took off running. I didn't want to go in, but I couldn't let him outdo me.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I plodded through the muck, trying to stay out of the thicker stuff as much as possible. But soon I lost sight of Volkner because it was impossible to see around the weeds. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Scyther, Go! Use Cut attack on the grass to clear a path."

"Scy-ther!" Scyther's blades began whirling, slicing through the tall grass like it was nothing. I followed behind it on the safest ground.

I finally caught up with him a little bit latter. "What's wrong Cynthia, afraid of a little dirt?"

"Just because you don't care about personal hygiene doesn't mean I can't."

"Oh come on Cynthia. Your such a girl."

"Oh course I am, did you just now figure that out?"

"Oh just shut up."

"I bet you couldn't beat me in a race, even though I am a girl."

"Ya right Cynthia." Volkner snorted. "You couldn't beat me if I had both legs tied behind my back.

"Your just scared that you'll loose."

"I have nothing to be scared of. It's not like you have any chance at all of winning."

"There's an easy was to settle this."

"Oh really, how?"

"There's a small inn near the end of this route. First one there is the best."

"No Pokemon, okay?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat."

"Okay, I agree to your terms."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I dodged through the grass, no longer carrying about getting dirty. I couldn't let that idiot beat me. I had always been in shape, one of the fastest kids in Celestic Town, but running through this stuff was completely different.

I winced as my foot connected with a particularly thick patch but it didn't slow me down. I just ran harder. I passed several Pokemon on the way, but I didn't have time to catch any.

Finally, when I was starting to get tired, I came out the other side. The Cafe Cabin was just ahead. When I got to the door, I laid back against it and started takin deep breaths. I was so tired I could sleep right here. I didn't get the chance, however, because the door was opened, sending me tumbling inside.

"Hello, can I help you? Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were right there."

"It's okay," I said standing up while holding my hear. "I was just leaning against the door to rest."

"Well you'll have a nicer rest inside."

"Thanks." I followed her, limping slightly but otherwise okay. Then I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. Sitting at a table in front of me, sipping a glass of Moo Milk quite contently, was Volkner. "How in the world did you get here so fast?"

"I know a shortcut that I saw on my way here the first time."

"What do you mean? What shortcut?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

I wanted to argue with him, but I really didn't have the energy. I slumped into the open side of the table. "Would you like our specialty Moo Milk?" The waitress asked me.

"Sure, if you can bring it before I fall asleep."

"Right away mam."

"You can't really be that tired Cynthia."

"Yes I can."

"You must not be in as good of shape as you thought you were."

"Just drink your milk and leave me alone."

Later, when I had rested up a little, we were standing outside, looking at the fork in the road. Route 210 continued on to the south. Route 215, and my first gym were to the west, however. Suddenly I realized. Volkner was heading towards Sunyshore City and the fastest way there was through Veilstone.

I looked at him, then turned away. "We might be going the same way, but we're not traveling together. Understood?"

"Fine, whatever."

I started down Route 215, not looking back because I didn't want to see Volkner following me.

It was raining on Route 215. Not to much, but enough to be annoying. Fortunately, I could duck in and out of the trees growing on the path. I was still stewing about Volkner, bt I was distracted by something further down the path.

A Staravia who seemed to have the same idea as me was hiding in one of the trees. However, a pack of a half dozen Marill had surrounded it, and were torturing it with their water gun. "Why are they doing that? That's so mean!"

"It's probably because the rainy weather has made them more powerful, and they needed a way of releasing that pent up energy."

"Nobody asked you, mister smartypants. But how do we stop them?"

"There's a very obvious answer. Luxio go!"

"Yea, I could have thought of that. Scyther go!"

We made short work of the Marill, but I was able catch one of them before it could get away. After that, we took a look at the Staravia.

"It looks like it's in good condition. I think we were able to stop the Marill before they caused any lasting harm."

"Good, I'm glad we were able to do some good here."

"Well Staravia, looks like your good to go."

Some time later, our small rivalry had cooled off a little as the rain got harder. We were camped out under a large tree, trying to stay as dry as possible.

"So Volkner."

"What Cynthia?" Volkner sounded exasperated, but I pressed on.

"Why do work for Flint at the gym?"

"We have always been friends, and he helped me out when I was just starting on my journey. I made it all the way to the Lily of the Valley Pokemon Competition, but I Los pretty early on. That's when I came back to the gym to train. I also do special leader errands for Flint since I'm the only gym trainer that has ever traveled a lot."

"What kind of Pokemon is your favorite?"

"Well, you saw my Luxio, so you should know my preference is for electric types. Flint frowns upon that. He and the rest of the gym use fire types, but I'm also irreplaceable so he tolerates it. What kind do you like? Wait, don't tell me. Your a Celeste, so you must like dragon types."

"What kind of stereotype is that?"

"That's the family tradition, isn't it?"

"So what? Just because my parents, grandparents and great-grandparents all lived and breathed dragons doesn't mean I have to."

"So what do you like?"

"I don't have a preference yet. When I do, well, you'll just have to guess."

"Whatever. You keep your secrets. Hey, the rain has stopped! Let's make a run for Veilstone before it picks up again."

We took off at a brisk jog. I kept a careful watch on Volkner to see how he beat me last time. However, there didn't seem to be any secret that he knew. He was just in very good shape. We kept up the pace, and soon the entrance to Veilstone appeared in front of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It wasn't until I was entering the city that I realized just how bad my cloths were.

"Oh my gosh! I need to get to the department store now!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Look at me! My cloths are ruined! I have to get something to replace it."

"You are such a girl. One minute you all tough and the next you're complaining about cloths."

"So. Whats wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Good, cause I'm going to hit the mall."

"Shouldn't you take your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center first. That's your responsibility as a trainer."

"Yea, right I guess." I said sheepishly.

Volkner's point wasn't helped when we saw Nurse Joy.

"Oh my! What happened to you dear?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You look like you've been drug through a swamp."

"See. I told you!" I said, turning to Volkner.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll fix your Pokemon up quickly so you cab get something new."

"Thanks mam." After she was gone, Volkner started to complain.

"What is wrong with you girls? Even Nurse Joy is as worried about your cloths as she is about your Pokemon."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Oh never mind. It's like trying to tell a Luxio to use Wing Attack. Impossible."

"Well excuse me for being a girl." I retorted sarcastically.

"Kids, please there's no reason to fight. Here are your Pokemon back." We took our Pokeballs back, still glaring at each other. "Now children, I think it would be best for you to spend some time apart. Cynthia, you need to go by cloths and Volkner, I seem to remember you liking the Game Corner an awful lot."

About an hour later I found myself outside the Veilstone gym, with a new outfit, of course. I didn't know where Volkner had run off to, but he could stay there for all I cared.

The gym was dark, the lights dimmed. Squinting into the shadows, I could just see some kind of platform. I walked forward, and must have stepped on some kind of trip plate because the lights suddenly turned on.

It illuminated what looked like a giant wrestling mat. Standing at the far end, with his head bent down so I couldn't see his face, was a middle aged man.

"Enter challenger, if you dare, for I am the Gym Leader of Veilstone, Markus." I walked up to my side of the mat and saw that painted on it was the traditional gym setup. On either side was the semicircle and in the middle was the Pokeball circle.

"I am Cynthia, the newest trainer from Celestic Town! I Am the daughter of Cyleia Celeste, the daughter of Cylede Celeste, the elder of our town! I have come to challenge the gym leader of Veilstone for a Cobble Badge!"

He tilted his head up so I could see his grinning face and said, "I except your challenge."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We stone there, facing off as the the ref. announced the rules. I could almost hear some dramatic battle music playing in the background.

"This will be a two on two battle. The challenger is allowed to change Pokemon while the Gym Leader is not. The Gym Leader will go first. Begin when ready."

Markus looked at me, the same grin still on his face. "So Cynthia, this is your first Gym Battle?" I nodded. "Then maybe I'll go easy on you. Medicham, fight time!"

I opened up my Pokedex. "Medicham, the meditate Pokemon. The evolved form of Meditite. Through meditation, it raises its physical and psychic power. It hones its ability to see auras through starvation."

"Alright, so it's got Psychic and Fighting type powers. So I'll choose, Swablu!" I said the last part as I through her Pokeball.

"Good choice," Markus said with a smirk. "It won't matter, however. Medicam, use Ice Punch."

"Holy crap!" I said. "Swablu, fly up to dodge!" Medicam flew across the field so fast I almost missed it. Swablu was fast and was able to get up in the air.

"Swablu, use Furry Attack!" Swablu dived down and began pecking at Medicham. I could tell it wasn't doing very much damage, and began planing my next move. But it all depended on what Markus did next.

"Medicham, shake off Swablu then use Hi Jump Kick!" Hi Jump Kick. I'd heard about this one. But I had a plan.

"Swablu fly way up high." Judging by the grin on his face, Markus probably thought I was trying to avoid him in the air. But I already knew that wouldn't work. I waited until the last second before Medicham jumped. Just as it has pushing off, I yelled my command. "Swablu, dive into a Peck!"

"Swabluuuuuuu!" She cried as she dove. Her beak connected with Medicham, when it was just off the ground, sending it plummeting back to the mat.

I could tell that one really did damage. "Medicham, use Reversal." Now I was in trouble. Reversal did twice the damage as was received. _Oh Crap_, I thought.

"Swablu, use Take Down." Swablu once again went into a steep dive. She crashed into Medicham at full speed, knocking it across the mat and over the edge. The referee wait for a good minute before declaring Medicham unable to battle.

"Not bad for a girl in her first gym battle." Markus said after returning Medicham to its Pokeball. "But since you have proven yourself, you get to face the strongest fighting type in the Sinnoh region. Lucario, fight time!"

I took one look at the strange dog-faced Pokemon in front of me, and quickly looked it up. "Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away." It was listed under Figthing and Steel, so the advantages of Swablu were greatly diminished. But...

"Swablu return! Gible, let's go!" Gible's Ground type had the advantage over a Steel type.

"Your Gible might have an advatage over Lucario in type, but type isn't everything. Lucario, let's start this one off with an Aura Sphere!" Lucario began creating a concentrated ball of pure energy around its fists. A couple hits from that and Gible would be out. I couldn't let that happen.

"Gible, don't let that one hit! Sandstorm!" Gible summoned an even more powerful sandstorm than last time. The entire gym area was hidden by a swirling cloud.

"Lucario, don't look for Gible with your eyes, sense its aura!" Markus cried out. Suddenly, I heard the cry of Lucario and a pulse of light sent Gible flying across the gym. I couldn't let Gible take another hit like that.

"Alright Gible, let's bring the battle to them! Dragon Rage!"

"Gibllllllle!" Gible let out its cry as it let loose Dragon Rage. The blast dispersed the sandstorm, but it also sent Lucario crashing into the wall. For a minute, I thought I we might get lucky, but Lucario seemed to get up without a problem.

"You've got spunk kid, I'll give you that." Laughed Markus. "However, it is nearly impossible to defeat Lucario. It is to much of a task for a new trainer like yourself."

"You might have more experience, but that doesn't mean your garentead to win. Gible, Sand Tomb it!" Gible summoned a local sandstorm that wrapped itself around Lucario.

"Lucaaario!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Now Gible, use Dragon Rage!"

"Lucario, use Aura Spere!"

I couldn't see Lucario verywell through the sand, but it looked like it was preparing to loose a blast on Gible. Gible was ready first, though, and let out a mighty scream as Dragon Rage ripped across the field.

It might have been the end. I might have one then and there. But Luacrio was to fast. Lucario's Aura Sphere met Dragon Rage in the middle of the field.

The resulting crash disperesed Sand Tomb. I saw Lucario, muscles clenched in pain as it tried to use Aura Sphere to hold back Dragon Rage. It looked like Lucario was gaining ground. I couldn't let that happen.

"Gible, keep using Dragon Rage to push back Aura Sphere!"

"Giblle! Giblllle! Giblllllllllllle!" Scream after horrifying scream was released by Gible, each pulse making Dragon Rage grow and pushing Aura Spere a little closer back to Lucario.

"Alright Gible, one last Dragon Rage. And make this one count."

"Giblllllllllllllllllle!" A massive purple ball of pulsating energy flew out of Gible. It contacted the already enourmous ball floating in the center of the field, sending it flying towards Lucario. It hit, sending a coranora of light spewing in all directions. I was momentarily blinded by the sheer amount of light. When the dust cleared, there was Gible, a little short of breath but otherwise fine, and there was Lucario, sprawled out across the mat, unable to stand.

The judge raised the flag in my favor. "Lucario is unable to battle, Gible is the winner. Victory goes to Cynthia of Celestic Town!"

"Yes! Gible, we won!" I turned to Gible to give her a hug, but she didn't move. Suddenly, she began glowing!

I was momentarily surprised, but then I realized. The battle must have been so hard for Gible, that it was evolving into... "Gabite." Time to whip out the handy Pokedex.

"Gabite, the Cave Pokemon. There is a long-held belief that medicine made from its scales will heal even incurable illnesses. It is attracted to shiny things, which it digs up to hide in its nest."

"Congradulations Gabite!"

"Gab Gabite!" She ran up an tackled me in a hug. Unfortunatly, Gabite was a lot bigger than Gible was and her hug brought me to the floor.

"Alright, that's enough Gabite. I love you too. Return."

"Good job Cynthia. Not many could beat a Lucario on their first attempt. I think you could very easily become the Champion someday. However, every long journey begins with tiny steps. Here is your Cobble Badge." Markus walked over and handed it to me. He was just shaking my hand when some ran in the door.

It was a young nurse about my age, probably the assistant for an older nurse. "Leader Markus, it's Maylene! She's taken a turn for the worse. She needs that medicine right now if she is going to get better."

"What's going on?" I asked curious.

"My newborn daughter, Maylene has been sick and took a turn for the worse. I thought she was on the mend but..."

"The Cafe Cabin was supposed to send a special shipment of Moo Milk specifically for babies, but they haven't responded. We can make her comfortable, but there is nothing we can do without that milk."

"Hey, I can run out there an go get it. I know the way."

"Young lady, I can't make you go out now. It will be getting dark soon and it isn't safe to be out at night."

"No offense sir, but I beat you in a Pokemon Battle, so I think I can look after myself. Anyways, it's really no trouble at all. I am glad to help someone in need."

"Alright, don't take to long, like I said, it isn't safe."

Funny how things turn out. I was worried about weather or not I could beat Markus, and assumed I would sleep in a warm bed. Instead, I easily beat Markus, and volunteer to spend the night getting medicine.


	9. Chapter 9

The Spiritomb Encounter

This time, my trip down Route 215 was mostly uneventful. The worst part aboit it was that the sun was in my eyes the entire time. I usually tried to stay in the shadows of big trees, although I stopped that once I started getting cold.

Other than the fact that I was running down a potentially dangerous road to get medicine for strangers, I was pretty proud of myself. I had pinned my Cobble Badge to the inside of my new black hoodie. I had a pair of brand new black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt that said "Got Pokemon?" in yellow letters with a little Pikachu underneath. They only really girly thing I was wearing were the two small black ribbons with yellow stripes I found that, surprisingly, looked a lot like Lucario's ears.

When the sun had gone down completely, and inwas starting to get cold, I knocked on the door of the Cafe Cabin. A very tired looking night worker opened it.

"Oh hey Sweetie," she said, yawning. "We're closed for the night, come back in the morning."

"I'm not here for a drink. I was sent by Markus, the Veilstone Gym Leader to get some special Moo Milk for his daughter. She's very sick."

"Cynthia, right?" she said, looking at me with a half smile.

"Um, yea."

"Oh good. He called ahead to warn me. 'Very strong trainer coming for special Moo Milk. Do not attempt to stop her, she is unbeatable.' I thought he was joking about the last part, but maybe not."

"I think he said the last part because I beat him on my first try."

"No way! Really?"

"Yea," I said, showing her my badge.

"Wow, and it's your first one!"

"Hey, um, I really want to get back as fast as I can and hope there is a bed for me in the Pokemon Center."

"Oh, you can't go back tonight, Sweetie. It's much to dangerous to out at night. Strange Pokemon live in this area, and people who go out at night are never seen from again."

"I think I'll be able to handel it."

"Oh no, it's nothing like a Pokemon Battle. They come up from all directions out of the mist and steal you away. It really isn't safe until the morning sun burns off the mist."

"Well then, do you have a place I could sleep?"

"Sure thing. Right back here." I followed her into the building. She lead me through the main dinner, which was a little spooky at night, and into the back room. "There's not much space back here, only a small hammock. I'll be in the front if you need me. I will have your order of Moo Milk ready for you to pick up on your way out."

The hammock wasn't particularly comfortable, but it was better than lugging a bottle all the way back to Veilstone in the middle of the night. I grabbed a pillow and blanket off the floor and did my best to get comfortable.

I woke up to see a kind looking, slightly overweight woman. She smiled down at me, gave a hearty chuckle and said, "Oh, Angela told me about you. Names Martha and I reckon I'm the owner of this Cafe Cabin. I suppose you'll want to be gettin on quick as possible, right?"

"Yea, I think they really need tha milk back in Veilstone."

"No problem sweetie. Got yur bottle right here."

"So it wasn't a problem for mento stay here?"

"No, no problem at all. Always happy to help a trainer in need."

"I really apreciate it:"

"It's no trouble at all. If yur ever in need, just remember Ma Martha. Now get along little Bidoof, you've got milk ta deliver."

I soon found myself walking down Route 215, just as the morning mist was starting to dissolve. I was happy, and didn't see any reason to hurry, since I already had the bottle in my shoulder pack. I was walking along at a fairly brisk pace, when I heard a trance sound.

"Spiri. Spiri." It was so faint it was a whisper and so soft I had to wonder if I imagined it. Suddenly, out of the mist came a harsher, deeper voice.

"Tomb. Tomb."

The two voices began in tandem, first the whisper, then the bellow.

"Spiri."

"Tomb!"

"Spiri."

"Tomb!"

"Spiri."

"Tomb!"

Suddenly a hideous Pokémon appeared in front of me. There was a gray cone-shaped thing floating in midair. Growing out of the top of it was a strange, purple mist. A grinning, green face appeared in the mist, and random green orbs floated around in it. I imediatly checked the Pokédex.

"Spiritomb, the forbidden Pokemon. It was formed by the union of 108 wicked spirits. Its misdeeds 500 years ago resulted in it being trapped to an Odd Keystone, but it is said it can still get free."

_Well it obviously has, _I thought_, but how to stop it? "_Alright Gabite, let's beat back this monstrosity_."_ I tossed out Gabite's Pokeball, I got ready for a fight. "Let's start this one out with a Slash attack!" Spiritomb had nothing to worry about, however, because I had forgotten Normal Attacks don't work on Ghost types.

I was just about ready for my next attack, when Spiritomb attacked back. It created a purplish globlet of shadowy energy and hurled it at Gabite. It hit pretty hard, and momentarily brought her to her knees. "You okay to go on Gabite?"

"Gab, Gabite!"

"Alright, Sand Tomb it!" Gabite raised a cloud of dust that completely enveloped Spiritomb. Alright Gabite, let's do like we did at Veilstone. Keep sending Dragon Rage into the storm. Of course, the first one dispersed the sandstorm but now Spiritomb was entrapped in the purple sphere of Dragon Rage. The sphere kept getting bigger and bigger and I knew it wouldn't be long before Spiritomb succumbed.

I really wanted to catch one, not only because they are extremly rare, But because, as this one had proved, they could be very powerful. Just when I thought it was done, something awful happened. It gave off a sharp cry, and the sand was imediatly dispersed. Spiritomb then began generating a swirling ball of dark energy in front if it.

This dark ball hit Gabite with so much force I knew she was in trouble. When I ran over to check her, Spiritomb chuckled and flew off.


	10. Chapter 10

Meeting the Champion

I ran hard through pounding rain. Not only did I dislike getting wet, but I now was responsible for Gabite and Maylene's health. I ran so fast I ignored the kind old gentleman welcoming me to Veilstone. I ran straight to the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!"

"Oh, hey Cynthia! How are you?"

"I don't have time to talk. My Pokemon are week and need treatment, but I also have to get this," I showed her the Moo Milk, "to the gym leader. It's for his daughter."

"Oh, no problem. I'll take your Pokemon and have them in tip top shape by the time you get back."

"Oh thank you Nurse Joy!"

"No problem. Incedetally, do you know where the Gym Leader's house is?"

"Well, erm, it's, um..."

"No."

"No. No idea."

"Go right outside, then go past the Department Store. At the next intersection, go right, then left, then right, then right again then ..."

Unfortunately, Nurse Joy wasn't the best at giving directions. I soon found myself completely turned around, with no idea where to go or which way I came from. I was surrounded by imposing steel skyscrapers.

Suddenly, the same old man from the gate stepped out of the crowd and stood in front of me. I hadn't got a good look at him before, and in some ways was glad I hadn't.

He only had a few strands of white hair clinging to the edges of his head. There were deep smile wrinkles on the sides of his face, not that the rest of him was any less wrinkled. He wore an unraveling maroon sweater and stain blue jeans. Although he was bent over on a cane, and greatly favored his right leg, there was a twinkle in his eyes that proclaimed he wasn't finished yet, not by a long shot.

"Finnaly found you. My name is Mr. Barley, but you can call me Henry."

"Who are you? What are you talking about? Is this about not replying to you at the gate?"

"Partially. I do detest how young ones can't understand proper edicet. However, it isn't enough to make me hunt you down in a big city like this. The reason I came here was because of Markus. He told me a strange tale of a young trainer, fresh out of Celestic Town. She beat Markus like it was nothing. Not only that, she quickly volunteered to run a special errand to help out a person she just met. I decided I had to meet this young girl and congradulate her on her acheivment. Little did I know she was it to much of a hurry to talk to an old gentleman."

"I'm really sorry sir, I had to get this Moo Milk to Markus. Unfortunately, I seem to have gotten a little lost."

"Well that seems obvious, as you've been traveling in circles for the past ten minutes."

"Thank you for pointing that out, but I really need to get going."

"No problem. Here, follow me. I'll bring you to Markus in record time." He then shot off like a cannon, dispute his bad leg, and I was nearly forced to run to keep up.

After a short while, Henry started asking me questions. "So Cynthis, oh yes, Markus told me your name, are you enjoying your journey so far?"

I didn't imediatly answer. Oh course, there had been some great parts, like my first steps on Route 210, catching Swablu, and defeating Markus in a Gym Battle. But there were lost of parts tha wern't so good. That first night in the mountains, getting beat by that annoying Volkner in our race, and having to sleep in that dusty cot were primary in my mind.

"I have mixed feelings." I answered truthfully.

"Well that's good. Life would be boring without both the good and the bad."

"Can I ask you a question, sir?"

"Obviously, as you just did, but I will permit you to ask another."

"Who are you?"

"I believe I have already told you, my name is Henry Barly."

"I know that, but it really doesn't tell me anything about you."

"Yes, I suppose not. Alright.

"I started my own journey, oh it must be fifty years ago by now. Back in my day, it the current Proffesor Rowan's grandfather handing out new Pokemon. Funny how it seems to skip a generation...

"Anway, I began my journey with my Turtwig at my side. For fifty long years I've devoted my life to Pokemon, and they've been the best years of my life."

"Wait a minute. You seem familiar. Aren't you... Oh my gosh! Your the, the..."

"Yes. Most Champions like to stay high and mighty, withdrawn from society. Not me. I like to interact as much as possible with the ordinary person."

"But why would you take an interest in me?"

"Twenty years ago, I became the Champion of Sinnoh. In some ways it has been the best 20 years of my life. However, I have recently been taking in interest in promising young trainers, guiding them along their path. It is partially because of me that Markus became Gym Leader. And speak of the devil, here we are!"

Still in shock, Henry pushed me through the open door of a small house. Inside, I saw Markus, a doctor and a woman who must be his wife gathered around a crib. Markus turned to us, and his grim face brightened at the sight. "Henry! I'm glad you came on such short notice! And Cynthia, did you get the milk?"

Still numb from the surprise of seeing the Champion up close, I simply held out the bottle by way of answering. The doctor quickly grabbed it, and ran into a back room, presumably to concoct his medicine. The smile lingered on Markus's face, but disappeared when he looked at mine. "Cynthia, are you okay?"

"I might possibly have stunned her when I revealed I was the Champion." Henry explained.

"Come on old chap, you know you shouldn't just sprin things on young ones, they're so easily startled. And you shouldn't treat it like a minor honor anyway. Those of us who aren't Champions can't understand your nonchalant way of addressing it."


End file.
